


Birthday Morning

by writerofsorts67



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerofsorts67/pseuds/writerofsorts67
Summary: Summary: The reader wakes up alone on her birthday, ready to spend yet another special day of hers by herself when her boyfriend, Steve, surprises her.Warnings: first ever Steve fic, attempt at romance, sappy suggestive themes (at the end of the fic).
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Birthday Morning

You woke up to the sound of the alarm on your cellphone ringing, and your arm automatically fell on the empty space next to you on the bed. You patted the space a couple of times before your hand caught the phone and you brought it close to your face, finally opening your eyes. Turning the alarm off, you let the device drop back onto the mattress again before letting out a long, loud sigh.

“Happy birthday to me,” you muttered, unamused, staring at the ceiling with sleepy eyes.

You turned your attention to the space next to you and let out another sigh. This was your first birthday since being in a relationship with the most amazing guy on the planet: Steve Rogers.

The Steve Rogers.

The very same Captain America, who happened to be the superhero the nation looked up to.

You two had met one fall evening at Central Park, where you were simply admiring the nature when you had caught his eyes and made his heart skip a beat. As you were leaving, he had approached you and introduced himself with the most polite tone you had ever heard. 

You two became the best of friends and after a couple of months into knowing each other, he had asked you out on a date. How could you say no to those beautiful, blue and hope-filled eyes?

The more time you spent together, the more you started admiring the man Steve Rogers was. It was true that you found his physical features absolutely endearing (no one can blame you there), and you admired him for his kindness and loyalty. Moreover, you started to adore him for his love and appreciation for the simplest things in life; this was a quality you both shared, which you often thought helped move your relationship in a smooth sail.

You were the happiest in the past year than you had ever been and you knew Steve was part of the reason for it. You could admit without a doubt to yourself that you were deeply in love with America’s sweetheart super soldier. Whenever you were with Steve, he gave you the vibes that your deeper feelings were indeed reciprocated. Yet, neither of you said the actual words to each other and, instead, showed each other with cutesy actions.

You really wished you woke up to his adorable face this morning on your birthday. There was this cruel thing called fate, though, that pulled him away from you for a mission in the southern part of the country. He had been gone with some members of the team for a little more than two weeks now and called you whenever he could to update you on the progress of the mission. The last phone call had been particularly hard, because he knew he couldn’t make it back home to you on your special day. As much as it broke your heart to spend another birthday alone, you knew you couldn’t hold it against him. The man was already beating himself up, which you could tell from his voice, and the last thing you wanted to do was make him feel worse.

Hence, you already had your day planned by yourself. Since it was a Saturday, you decided to just have a lazy day and do some (or no) chores here and there around the house. As you made a move to leave the warmth of your bed, you heard it: the sound of a motorcycle. The very, familiar sound of a motorcycle.

Suddenly, wide awake and with a newfound hope in your chest, you got out of bed and walked to the window. You moved the blinds slightly and your breath hitched as you saw him. Steve. He was here. He parked his motorcycle next to your car on the driveway and you smiled as he removed his helmet next. He didn’t wear his helmet a lot but due to your constant worries, he obliged. The moment his legs swung to the side and he got off the bike, you were already running out of your bedroom and down the stairs. As you reached the door, you could hear the clinking of keys on the other side. But, before he had the chance to insert the key into the keyhole and enter the house, you already opened the door and jumped into his arms.

A soft ‘whoa!’ left his lips breathlessly followed by a quiet chuckle as his arms wrapped around your waist and he lifted you off the ground. You tightened your arm around his neck while your other was around his head, your fingers burying themselves in his slightly longer golden locks. He pressed his lips to your shoulder before resting his face in the crook of your neck and the starting of stubble on his cheeks prickled your skin slightly, giving a feeling of comfort.

Neither of you knew how long it had been when you finally pulled back to look at each other with big grins on your faces.

“You came,” you whispered, amazed, cupping his cheek.

“I did,” he nodded, smiling before pulling you to bury your face in his chest, now that your feet were on the ground again. “Three days ago, when I last talked to you, I thought I couldn’t.”

“What changed?” You murmured against his chest, tightening your arms around his waist.

“Well, according to Clint and Nat, they couldn’t put up with me moping any longer,” he laughed softly against your hair and you smiled. “We sped things up, so here I am!”

You reluctantly pulled back from his chest to meet his eyes and the magnificent blue orbs shined lovingly at you.

“I’m sorry,” you said quietly, feeling bad that Steve and his team probably rushed through their mission unnecessarily.

“Hey, no,” he said, cupping your cheek and rubbing his thumb soothingly on your skin. “None of that, alright? You have nothing to apologize for.”

“But you probably worked tirelessly just because I wanted you here,” you protested.

“I wanted to be here, sweetheart,” he said, with a sweet smile. “It’s your special day and I would’ve regretted it for the rest of my life if I didn’t spend the day with you.”

“There will be other birthdays, though,” you said.

“True, but this is your first birthday with me,” his eyes twinkled down at you and you couldn’t help yourself anymore.

“I love you,” you said sincerely. “I love you so much.”

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before a breathtaking smile adorned his face. He pulled you close, his fingers threading through your hair and cupping the back of your head as he pressed his lips to yours in a long, sweet kiss.

Your right hand rested on his chest as he pulled back to meet your eyes.

“And I love you, doll,” he said back and you knew he truly meant the words from the genuine look in his eyes.

You smiled wide before pulling his head down to kiss him again.

“We should probably go in,” you said a few moments later, resting your forehead against his.

“You’re right,” he nodded as he took your hand in his and the two of you entered the house, Steve shutting the door behind.

A while later, the two of you were cuddled up on the couch with your morning coffees.

“Doll, can I ask you something?” asked Steve another couple of minutes later.

“Yeah, of course,” you replied, now placing your empty mug on the coffee table in front of you and watched him do the same.

“How do you feel about having dinner with the team?” he asked, sitting straight in his seat.

“Tonight?” you asked back, stunned.

“Yeah?” his answer came out more like a question as he looked at you with a sheepish smile. “I know that you like it when we spend time together with just the two of us. I mean, I do too! I love it when it’s just the two of us.”

You could sense a ‘but’ coming, so you waited patiently for him to continue.

“But, you’ve met the team, right? They adore you,” he said with a soft smile. “I just- they’re basically my family. And I’d love for you to spend more time with them. Not all the time, because then they'll just try to take all of your time from me! But, just... more than usual, you know? Of course, if you’re not okay with it, that’s totally fine! I don’t want to pressure you into doing --"

Before he could continue, you pressed your lips against his, unable to help yourself. His effort to get you more involved in his life and around the team -- who were his family as he mentioned -- warmed your heart. It only proved that he was invested in this relationship just as much as you were.

His hand rested on the side of your head as he caressed your hair, his lips moving softly against yours.

“Steve,” you breathed out when you broke the kiss and met his dazed blue eyes. “I’d love to.”

“Really?” he asked, his eyes lighting up.

“Yeah,” you smiled at him. “I’d love to hang out with all of you. Especially, the girls! I missed them.”

"Tony's gonna be offended if he heard you say that," he teased, causing you to chuckle.

He pulled you into his arms, tucking your head under his chin and you willingly snuggled into his warmth.

“Hey, do you mind if I take a quick shower?” he asked a few moments later. “Then, I’ll make you some breakfast?”

“Sounds great,” you replied, pulling back to face him.

He pecked your lips once, getting up from the couch and making his way upstairs. You smiled, facing forward, truly feeling happy at the turn your birthday had taken.

“Actually,” Steve’s voice pulled you from your thoughts and you turned your attention to him, your smile falling at the sight.

He stood at the top of the stairs without his shirt on and his jeans hung low on his hips.

“What do you say to saving some water and I’ll make you breakfast afterwards?” he asked with a rare, cocky smirk.

“I say that sounds even better,” you said somewhat in a daze, walking towards the stairs and to him.

Before you could blink, Steve was already down the couple set of stairs, closing the distance between you, and hoisted you up in his arms. Your giggles and Steve's laughter rang in the air as he made his way up the rest of the steps and to the bathroom. Once you were inside your destination, he gently placed you back on your feet and shut the door behind, cocooning the both of you in your own little world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
